


O Let Not Time Deceive You

by thats_vexing



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_vexing/pseuds/thats_vexing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their flat was still and silent, save for the quiet scuffling and scribbling coming from the open door of the office, interjected by odd bouts of furious typing. Jason headed straight for the kitchen. If Pythagoras had heard him, he gave no indication of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Let Not Time Deceive You

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic, modern day AUs are my ultimate weakness, I'm sorry. I realise I've forgotten to post this here! Oops. Enjoyyyy

Blearily, Jason checked the clock on the bedside table. 03:17. A tell tale glow creeping under the door and very obvious absence of someone on the other side of the bed told him that Pythagoras was still working. He groaned and rolled out of bed; he wouldn’t be falling asleep again any time soon. Just thinking about all of the brainpower taking place in Pythagoras’ office made the remnants of drowsiness dissipate instantly.

Their flat was still and silent, save for the quiet scuffling and scribbling coming from the open door of the office, interjected by odd bouts of furious typing. Jason headed straight for the kitchen. If Pythagoras had heard him, he gave no indication of it. On autopilot, Jason sluggishly put the kettle on.

This had been the third time this week that he had been kept up by his partner’s furious researching. The deadline for Pythagoras’ most recent project was drawing nearer, and where Jason had never seen him so excited for a paper (he had seen it in the way his eyes lit up and how he had fought to conceal maniacal grin), he had also never seen him so stressed. There was very little he could do to help, the paper was on the practical application of angles and dimensions in… something, he couldn’t remember what. The simple explanation that Pythagoras had offered was: “Triangles, it’s about triangles.” Which Jason had found patronisingly simple, until Pythagoras tried to explain further and he’d lost track on the second or third word.

So whereas he couldn’t help on a more intellectual front, he made up for it by keeping the man alive, bringing him food and drink, reminding him none too subtly to shower every now and again and being an eager, if completely ignorant listener for when all Pythagoras’ ideas became too much for one head.

It won’t be long until the whole paper will be finished and they can return to relative normalcy. He brings the tea to Pythagoras in the tacky mug they bought on holiday the previous year, it took the crazed mathematician a few moments to notice the drink had been placed silently by his elbow.

Pythagoras straightens and rolls his shoulders back, flinching at the clicks and crunches that accompany the movement. “Thank you,” he mumbled, “you should go back to bed.”

Jason settled his hands on Pythagoras’ shoulders, rubbing carefully at the tension he found there. “Can’t sleep.”

The papers and open documents might as well have been in a different language for all he could understand of them, so he read the situation from the man in front of him. Pythagoras’ hair seemed wilder than normal, beginning to frizz at the top of his head and making his overall appearance look even more exhausted. There were soft purple shadows under his eyes and he leaned into Jason’s hands like he was surrendering. He also had his glasses on, which was a sure sign he was tired, Pythagoras hated wearing his glasses.

”I won’t let you work yourself sick, come to bed.” He suggested gently, as Pythagoras idly made a few more notes on his laptop.

Pythagoras tilted his head up to look at him. “I will, I just have so much more to get done.”

Jason frowned. “It wasn’t a request” he replied, as sternly as he could manage for this time of morning, but still dropped a kiss onto Pythagoras’ forehead. Pythagoras grunted and straightened up to take a sip of tea. “It’s herbal tea.” Jason explained when he pulled a face.

"There’s no caffeine in this!" Pythagoras grumbled.

"No, there isn’t, because it’s three thirty in the morning and time for bed." 

"Really?" Jason’s hands travel to Pythagoras’ arms, his thumbs lazily drawing circles into his skin.

"Really." He pats his lover on the shoulders to encourage him to get up. "Come on, Py, I can’t sleep properly when you’re thinking so loudly. This will still be here in the morning." He coaxes Pythagoras out of his seat, and before he can change his mind, guides him out of the office and to the bedroom, flicking the light off as he goes.

Pythagoras fell quiet for a long time, brushing his teeth and changing for bed in tempestuous silence. “What if I don’t finish—” He began as he climbed into bed, but before he could say any more, Jason had pulled him under the covers and curled around him contentedly.

"You will. And it will be brilliant and bore students for years to come." Jason mumbled, although Pythagoras was already dosing off.


End file.
